The present disclosure relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
In information society, displays are visual information transfer mediums and their importance is being emphasized. Particularly, LEDs being one of semiconductor light emitting devices self emit light unlike Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs), and thus they emit high-brightness light at a low power. Therefore, LED displays are getting the spotlight as the displays of various electronic devices.
As semiconductor devices for converting electrical energy into light energy, LEDs have the heterojunction structure of a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor, wherein the p-type semiconductor has holes as minority carriers and the n-type semiconductor has electrons as minority carriers.
In a high temperature condition, however, LEDs are manufactured by a semiconductor process requiring the use of various chemical materials, and thus it is impossible for the LEDs to currently overcome the limitations of a manufactured substrate, i.e., limitations that a rigid substrate such as a sapphire substrate or a silicon substrate should be used. For example, it is difficult to manufacture LED devices on glass substrates for display. The reason is because the glass substrate is easily melted in a high-temperature process.